


Satisfaction

by catvampcrazines



Series: The Pydia Stocking Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future!Pydia, Kink, Lingerie, Stocking Kink, Stockings, This wasn't even near a kink for me until these two. Oi.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter catches sight of a run in Lydia’s stocking and obsesses about it until the end of the day when they can be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

 

Evening hits and they can finally be alone and he softly asks her to sit in a chair. She asks why, but he doesn’t answer, gently guiding her to her seat. He kneels on the floor and slips her heels off, massages her calves in upwards motions for a few moments, traces her ankles in circles with his thumbs—his hands resting on the tops of her stockinged feet for a few beats. 

He leans down and forward to nip at the bones of her shins before moving on to the sides of her calves with firmer, slower bites; nylon dampening and growing more translucent with the contact, Peter smiling and humming at her curious sighs, his eyes closed. His fingers move to trail up to midway at the back of her calves before both hands devote attention to her left leg alone.

He still has his lids shut as his fingers search out the exact streak breaking up the fabric there, the one she obviously hadn’t noticed and he’d failed to mention on purpose. His fingers dig in slightly and he feels her tense and shiver. His nails graze at the tiny combination of bare flesh and skidded-yet-smooth fabric and slowly, only an inch or two, and with the patience of a man who’s been thinking about this all day…rips.

He shudders when Lydia moves forward to grip at his shoulders, her fingers a harsh pressure as she says nothing. He kisses her kneecap and finally looks up to be pierced by the drilling of her provoked, calescent, green eyes; opens his mouth against more nylon to match her own parted, softly gasping, lips; and gives her a few strokes of his tongue, settling in to kiss and suckle.

He slowly finishes ripping the stocking upwards, enjoying the way she bites her lip and her hands wander to the back of his neck, her grasping his hair, fingers spasming tighter the higher he gets.

She doesn’t have a tear in the material on her other leg, but when he runs out of space, Peter almost whimpers as Lydia releases his hair and bends down to create one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, this pot of mild kink has been simmering all day. It’s due to re-reading Perhaps Some Antibiotic Ointment, in which Peter notices a scratch through/in Lydia’s stocking. Add the frisky Peter from Games and he’s not keeping quiet. That Imagine Pydia wasn’t enough, it seems, so here I am. Dude, I’ve never even really touched this particular kink much before today. Lol. Ais, I promised you smut was going to happen and, R rated as it may be, this counts for some of it. Like, woah, it snowballed me. 
> 
> FYI, this is totally the future version of Peter - from Perhaps Some Antibiotic Ointment - having his brain short circuit after opening up to that moment in their past and building on it because he’s allowed to think all of these thoughts and pretty much knows she’ll be receptive. Oh, ageless-aislynn, you might dig this little factoid.;)


End file.
